The Amazing Spiderman
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Orphaned for most of his life, Harry Potter faces life as a teen with magic, when a genetically altered spider bites him he takes on the responsibility of being NYC's Protector, named Spider-man. The Lizard will rise, and secrets will be revealed, New York City is going into Chaos and it's up to Harry Potter to save it. With Great Power comes Great Responsibility
1. Prelude

**Here's my latest story_, The Amazing Spider-man_ the description mainly says it all. The story also has a sneak peek at the sequel, _Web of Shadows_. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**Prelude.**_

* * *

A teenager in a red and blue costume ran across New York City's rooftops, chasing after what seemed to be a giant human like lizard.

Cars crashed as the beast launched through the streets, causing huge explosions... Swat teams surrounded the area around the teenager and the beast, and was ready to fire.

"Ron! Stop it right now!" yelled the teenager before launching at the beast, and then the beast slammed the teen into a car on fire.

"You can't stop me silly boy..." said the beast.

"You're highly mistaken!" yelled the teen before shooting a goo at it. Just then, in a flash a bullet hit the teen's hand causing blood to appear, and the teen fell to the ground.

The beast walked up towards the teen, and then turned into a human...

"Mr. Lupin..." said the teen before the Swat came in and took the teenager away, and let the man go. "I was tricked..."

Just then everything went black...

* * *

The teen waking up in a facility was only in his costume with his mask off, and was tied up.

"Ah, so this is the guy we were chasing after, some hero you are." said a cop.

"Yeah, I know..." said the teen.

Just then the loud sound of sight of electricity went at him, and a loud roar appeared...

* * *

**There's the beginning part of the story, Prelude stands for Prologue. Please review and thanks.**

******Enemies in the story will be:**

**Rhino.**

**Yancy Street Members.**

**Lizard**

**Voldemort.**

**Malfoys.**

**Swat Lizards.**

**Venom, _not so much _**

**Only Hero will be:**

**Harry/Spiderman.**


	2. Encounter

**Here's Chapter1. I'm just a dude with a keyboard, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Marvel owns Spiderman. Please review and thanks.**

* * *

_**Chapter1. Encounter**_

* * *

Life for sixteen year old Harry James Potter was nothing from perfect, when he was six years old his parents disappeared and he went to live with his uncle and aunt, and their son Dudley in New York City. He had a lightning bolt scar that often burned for no reason...

There was often conflict between Harry and Dudley, but that was because of the races at school, Dudley was accusing Harry of cheating every time, but Harry just ran as fast as he could.

But then Harry turned eleven and then formed powers, and his uncle and aunt started to be afraid of him, calling him "Your Parents' kind." The powers were casting spells and the ability to talk to snakes.

The snake part was probably the best thing, because Dudley was afraid of snakes, and Harry enjoyed freaking Dudley out. Every time a snake appeared Dudley would scream like a little girl and run like heck.

Then as Harry turned fourteen he started to see people notice him, two people named Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were the main people who talked to Harry when he was home alone because of Dudley's "special time." It made Harry glad to actually have some friends.

More incidents started happening around the beginning of Winter after he turned fifteen, people were acting meaner, like something was spreading, a disease or something. The local news reporters were advising to keep all children and teenagers inside, and to keep a close eye on them if they did head outside.

The disease or whatever eventually stopped, but Hermione's house was bombed by a criminal by the name of Shocker. She was going to live with her aunt, who lived in lower Florida, and Harry found out that there was a guest room near the basement, so he invited Hermione to stay until her parents purchased a new house. And Hermione accepted the offer, and moved into the guest room.

The Dursleys did not even know about the spare room, so they were wondering if Harry and Hermione were together as a couple, which they were not.

Harry and Hermione eventually started to get closer, and Ron started to act weird as Ron's father who worked in the Oscorp Industries developed a serum that could cure cancer.

Ron's family had been rich ever since the beginning of Oscorp, the bad thing was that most of the equipment they made was used for crimes, but it was also used for security measures in banks and other places.

But after Ron's brother Fred died because of the Yancy Street Gang, Ron decided to get revenge, and took out some of the gang informants, and when the gang learned of this, they weren't too happy...

When Harry turned sixteen, that was when it started to get in bit of conflict, and Harry's powers would be the matter of life and death.

It was late July and Harry stood inside of his house looking outside, wondering if Ron was okay, and Harry remembered that Ron had planned something, but didn't tell anyone.

_I wonder what Ron is planning... _thought Harry as the sun rose on that morning. _Whatever he's planning, I hope it's good._

Walking across the Brooklyn Bridge a car pulled up next to Harry, and the window rolled down.

"Harry Potter?" asked a man in a dark pair of sunglasses. Harry looked at the man and gulped in fear.

"Yes?" asked Harry holding his hand which allowed him to shoot his magic out.

"Come with us," said the man getting out, "Ron Weasley sent us to get you."

"Oh..." said Harry relieved. _Thank god._

Harry getting in felt a strange feeling about these men, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It made him feel odd, that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and it happened in an instant.

"Why did Ron send you guys to grab me?" asked Harry, as the tension grew, and the men remained quiet.

_Ok, ignore me... luckily they have no idea what I'm made of if they try to hurt me._ thought Harry, who was starting to have the feeling that they were just entering the streets near the Chrysler Building. Just then, the car stopped and the door flew open. _WOW!_ Suddenly Harry was thrown across the road into a pole.

"Uh..." moaned Harry stumbling to his feet, and his gloves were ripped in half, which meant that his magic could come out any second, since he was hurt.

_What happened? Something sure caused the vehicle to stop in such a hurry, and then throwing me out before driving off so fast._

Harry limped towards the wall and held himself up, and then Harry saw why the car stopped... some of the Yancy Street Gang decided to take a spin in NYC again.

"A hurt teenager, the perfect test subject, prepare to die!" said the boss of the gang. Harry saw a bunch of steel bullets fly at him, and somehow Harry managed to slow down time...

Quickly putting his hands up to get some protection so he wouldn't die, Harry gulped, and then a sudden surge of power flew out of Harry's hands, destroying the bullets on contact, and then hit the Yancy Street Gang.

"What the Hell are you?" asked the thugs before running. "Let's find that Weasley kid."

Harry darted towards Times Square, and the whole aching part in his head made Harry feel sick inside.

_Where's Ron, I need to find him before those Yancy thugs do..._thought Harry, who's body was weak...

There was silence for a bit, as Harry entered the Arcade building. The sounds of the arcade games was gone, no gamers, nobody.

_Must be gone._ thought Harry before climbing up the staircase to the rooftop, and he pulled his phone out and dialed Ron's number.

_RIING! Ring!_

"Hello?" asked Ron's voice, who had a tone of terror.

"Ron, it's me Harry. Are you ok?" asked Harry.

"I'm trapped by Yancy Street Gang members. Call the COPS!" yelled Ron.

"Don't need too Ron, I can handle it myself." said Harry, and started tracking Ron's signal.

EMPIRE STATE BUILDING.

_I'll be there soon, just as soon as I jump to the building. So this is going to be a tough course. And this, might just be the craziest thing I've ever done in my whole life._

Then Harry ran towards the edge, and launched towards the next rooftop, which was fifty feet below him, and most likely, Harry would die on impact...

_WOW!_

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter2. Draco Malfoy._**

* * *

The thought of dying was not in Harry's agenda today, he was going to live, he pulled his wand out and shot a spell quickly, and he went flying into the street safely.

"Man, that was a close one." said Harry, talking to himself. There was not one moment where he forgot about Ron's dilemma. So Harry ran down the street quickly.

_If anyone knows how to get in trouble, it was sure Ron._ thought Harry as he reached the Daily Bugle.

"Hey! Don't go down there! The H bombers are setting up c4s!" yelled a pedestrian as Harry ran quickly towards the Empire State Building, unknowingly that the Yancy Street Gang and the H bombers were going to blow the skyscraper...

* * *

There was a price to pay for something as dangerous as this, running into this. Harry knew this, but he had to save Ron.

Harry using magic, apparated to the rooftop of the Empire State Building and entered quickly. He found Ron in a broom closet.

"Harry!" said Ron.

"What are you wearing?" asked Harry.

"What? It's my work suit." said Ron in his odd red suit.

"You look like a pimp for crying out loud!" said Harry and suddenly the building shook. "Hold on!" said Harry as the building started to tip.

The two apparated to a nearby street and Harry remembered something.

"Crap... I have to turn in that report for Mr. Walters." said Harry, and he darted off. Ron hurried to his father's office in lower Manhattan.

* * *

Harry hurried to school and put his report in the teacher's bin. The place was deserted.

"Hello?" asked Harry hearing an odd noise.

"So Potter, you sneak around in schools?" asked Draco Malfoy appearing.

"I was just turning in my report." said Harry, unaware that his scar was burning a bit.

"The Dark Lord never did kill you then." said Malfoy.

"Dark Lord?" asked Harry. "Draco, if you really think that some freak leader of an army tried to kill me, you're ridiculous."

"It's true and you know it Potter. Think about it, who killed your parents, he was in a dark cloak!" said Malfoy as Harry reached the exit.

"How would you know that?" asked Harry turning to look at Malfoy.

"Because, my father is a servant of his." said Malfoy.

"You're saying that your father is part of an army?" asked Harry.

"Dark times are coming Potter, be warned..." said Malfoy, and Harry left the building.

"_Dark_ Lord, _Dark_ army, _Dark_ cloak. Foolish." said Harry shaking his head as he reached home.

"How was everything today?" asked Mrs. Dursley as Harry entered.

"Ok. Ron nearly got himself killed by the Yancy Street Gang today." said Harry.

"You sure know where to get into trouble without even trying." said Dudley Dursley entering the living room.

"I know right?" asked Harry as he took his glasses off. "It's just an average day for me."

"Oh Harry, you need to go see the Grangers. Their daughter needs to talk to you." said Dudley.

"What for?" asked Harry, wondering what was up with Hermione.

"Their daughter found a briefcase with your father's i.d. card in it." said Dudley, and Harry ran towards the Granger house.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Malfoy residence..._

"Draco, did you tell Potter about the Dark Lord?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Only that the Lord killed his parents, and wants to kill him." said Draco.

"You are excellent Draco. The lord has a gift for you." said Lucius.

"What?" asked Draco.

"A symbiote suit." said Lucius, and Draco laughed evilly.

"Potter will totally die when I face him..." said Draco.

"Unless he gains some sort of powers." said Lucius.

"Unlikely Lucius." said Lord Voldemort walking into the room holding a jar with black goo in it. "Draco, here you go..."

"Thank you!" said Draco, opening the jar, and the goo launched onto Draco's body.

A suit formed on Draco, with a mask.

"Wow." said Voldemort.

"Wait til Potter gets a load of me..." said a different voice from Draco.

* * *

Harry stood out of the apartment building from where Hermione lived.

"I wonder what's in that briefcase." said Harry as he got into the elevator.

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	4. The Journal

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter3. The journal_**

* * *

Harry entered the apartment, and Hermione greeted him first.

"Harry, I'm glad you're here." said Hermione. "With all the stuff of your father's I found, in order to check it all, you'll need to look over it for a couple of days."

"Where is it?" asked Harry.

"My bedroom." said Hermione, and the two entered the pink bedroom.

"This it?" asked Harry, noticing a brown bag. "I thought you said a briefcase."

"I don't really know, but I found this in it, it's an old journal. It's only about to the last page." said Hermione.

"What should I do with it right now?" asked Harry, who's glasses were a bit foggy.

"Read it, and here." said Hermione putting in contacts on Harry's eyes.

Harry turned to the first page, wondering what he would find in it...

_January 20th, 2006._

_My dear Harry, if you are reading this, the worst thing has happened. You may be wondering why this is not at your aunt and uncle's house. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are very trustworthy, and their daughter, Hermione, will eventually find it, by then I hope you two are best of friends._

_This turn of events may have you wondering what is going on with you. You are truly amazing Harry, you will save many people's lives._

_As you know, you have odd powers, the ability of magic. This comes from bloodline, your mother and I are full of magic, I'm a wizard, and your mother is a witch, not the one you think of in the movies, like Wizard of Oz._

_The person who is called the Dark Lord, he has found out about you, and we must hide you at your aunt and uncle, and if we do not return eventually, then it's over for you having parents._

_Until I get to write again, your father._

_James Potter. _

"What does it say?" asked Hermione, who was taking off her pink jacket.

"Says that their disappearance wasn't because of a car crash, they were killed... they had my life planned out. They wanted me to live at my aunt and uncle's house. My magic, it's not for nothing either." said Harry, and he put the journal into the bag, picked the bag up, and walked towards the door.

"Harry!" said Hermione running to him.

"What?" asked Harry, who put his glasses on, but took his contacts out.

"You ok?" asked Hermione as Harry opened the door.

"Yeah, the bag was meant to be here when the time had come." said Harry. "Bye Hermione."

Harry left the apartment and headed to the rooftop and sat down.

_What else was in this bag? What I.D. card did Dad have?_ thought Harry as he opened the bag.

An I.D. card appeared.

JAMES POTTER. OSCORP INC.

"Oscorp..." said Harry and he could see the tall tower down the entire city, so he knew he had to go there...

There was not a moment in his mind that he wanted to just yell and scream. He ran to the edge and launched off the roof, and he fell towards the street below.

His hair blew in the wind, and Harry apparated at the last second, and then he landed at Oscorp's parking lot...

* * *

**Please review and thanks.**


	5. Ron's Reason

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter4. Ron's reason._**

* * *

As he looked slowly at the building, Harry wondered what was going on. Ron had headed in this direction, there was definitely something Ron was hiding.

Questions ran through Harry's mind quickly as he started to enter the building. Ron was going to tell Harry what he was planning whether Ron liked it or not.

"This is definitely going to be a long visit at Oscorp for me." said Harry as he entered fully. "This thing is going to be a great hideout, or a showdown."

"Oscorp, where the future starts today!" said an intercom on the ceiling.

"Where's Ron?" wondered Harry, and then he saw an office where it said: Arthur Weasley. Although the many times Harry had been at Oscorp have never really came to mind as Harry knocked on Mr. Weasley's office door.

For a couple minutes Harry recieved no answer, but then Ron walked to him, and Harry didn't even see him at first, but then Ron coughed scaring him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Ron as Harry turned around.

"Came to see your father. My father worked here, didn't he?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. My dad has some records on your father if you want to check it." said Ron.

"Great. Where is it?" asked Harry.

"In my father's office on his computer." said Ron, and the two entered quietly.

As the two entered the password, Harry had a feeling that Mr. Weasley would be entering soon, so he had to hurry.

"You have a flashdrive Ron?" asked Harry, realizing that he had the idea from the show The Big Bang Theory.

"Crap I forgot it at my office." said Ron, and Harry leaned against the wall muttering in a song way:

"You forgot your flashdrive, you forgot your flashdrive."

"Here." said Ron holding a red hardrive. Harry looked up JAMES POTTER. He downloaded the file and the two exited quickly.

"What are you working on?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"The thing you're keeping secret. I need to know." said Harry.

"Radioactive spiders!" said Ron quietly.

"_Radioactive_?" asked Harry, scared.

"Yeah. What are you needing the file of your Dad for?" asked Ron.

"I need to find out what truly happened to my father and mother." said Harry.

"Harry, I don't think you'll get that off your father's data. He was working on curing cancer. That's all that was on the file." said Ron, as Harry just looked at him meanly.

"You are not going to be helpful are you? Hermione is trying to help me, I thought at least my other best friend would help me." said Harry, disappointed.

"Alright, come by sometime next week and I'll show you the spiders." said Ron, and Harry nodded, and he had headed towards the exit.

"Ron, I need to talk to you actually. Is there anywhere in private?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Follow me." said Ron, and the two headed into Ron's office.

"Ron, why were those thugs after you?" asked Harry.

"I was mad because they killed Fred, I got revenge, now they're going to kill me." said Ron.

"You should've called the police!" exclaimed Harry. "Or at least have told me! I could've got everything settled!"

"I had no choice." said Ron. "They were going to kill George."

* * *

Ron stood outside of the Yancy Street Gang's warehouse as George Weasley, Fred Weasley's twin brother was being tortured inside.

"George..." said Ron before pulling a gun out. A lough scream appeared and Ron charged into the door and it's hinges flew off and the door fell into the ground. Men shot at Ron, but Ron dodged quickly, and he shot. The bullet whizzed up towards a chain, holding a giant crate.

The bullet hit the chain, and the crate fell on top of the men, and Ron ran to the stairs, but then he saw a newspaper.

**Twelve pairs of parents found dead!**

The names were not listed, but Ron had a good idea of a pair. Harry's Parents.

Ron ran up the stairs, and pulled a machine gun out and his wand.

"Where are those men? They should have been back here by now!" said a Yancy thug.

"Don't worry. They're taking a nap!" said Ron, and he shot at the men who were holding George. "_Stupefy_!" A red spell hit the men, and George fell to the ground.

"Ron, you saved my life!" said George.

"Not yet!" said Ron, and then he shot a spell into the men, and then he shot the ceiling, and it began to cave in. Ron pointed a wand at the window nearby. "_Confringo__!_" then a purple spell hit the glass, and the wall exploded. Ron grabbed George quickly and then the two ran towards the opening, and the ceiling gave out as the two launched out.

"AH!" yelled George.

* * *

"That's why. I've been working on the spiders to see if I can gain any powers, unfortunately, the subjects all died. Wrong blood type." said Ron.

"Let me try." said Harry. "At least let me see."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I think I might have the right blood type. What type is it?" asked Harry.

"O negative."

"Take me there now. It's mine." said Harry.

"Okay. Come on." said Ron and the two headed towards the stairs.

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	6. The subway incident

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter5. The Subway Incident._**

* * *

Harry and Ron hurried up to the spiders, and Harry stopped as he had a vision.

_Vision._

"_**Maybe so my Lord, he will end up fighting like the hero in the prophecy. Weasley has radioactive spiders! The prophecy says that Potter will be having spider like powers!" said Draco Malfoy, who stood in a dark hallway wearing a black suit, holding a mask.**_

_**"He will have to defeat all the villains that come his way. It's up to him whether he decides to fight for the city, or his own life. When it comes to you Draco, you will defeat him, I know it." said Voldemort.**_

_**"Spider powers or not, he will be tough to beat. He still has magic!" said Draco.**_

_**"Then I'll have to take measures into my own hands, by taking his beloved girl." said Voldemort.**_

_**"Granger or the Weasley girl?" asked Draco.**_

_**"Granger." said Voldemort.**_

Harry gasped and then they stopped in the spider room.

"There should be four." said Ron.

"Let me see." said Harry closing the door.

* * *

Harry looked around slowly as he saw some spiders. 1. He looked behind him on the door. 2. Harry walked around a corner. Nothing. He walked down the corridor until he reached the stairs. Still only two.

He walked down the stairs, and then as he reached the end, he found the third. Unknowingly the fourth spider was on Harry's jacket, and went up to the back of his neck.

It bit him, and Harry yelled in pain, and the venom of the spider flew into Harry's blood stream.

Harry threw the spider, and it landed with the third spider.

Harry made his way to the exit, and Ron stood there.

"If the spider bite is deadly, say, how long would it take for it to kill you?" asked Harry.

"24 hours." said Ron. Harry gulped.

"Nevermind, I changed my mind. All spiders are there." said Harry, noticing it was starting to rain outside. Harry headed to the stairs. "See ya tomorrow Ron."

"Okay Harry." said Ron. "Maybe, if I'm not dead!"

"Yeah, if **I'm **not dead." said Harry, and he exited the building and put his hood up. He was already feeling bad, his magic was draining as the venom went into his bloodstream.

Harry walked to the subway, and entered slowly, he was starting to get pale...

He sat down on a train as it took off. Harry's scar was starting to burn.

A voice appeared in his head.

_He grows weak, now is the time to strike Draco! The subway!_ Harry wondered who was talking in his head.

As the train reached the twelve stop, which was still a whole hour away from Brooklyn, Harry felt the train shake.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, and he realized he was feeling better enough to where he could use magic.

_NO!_ yelled the voice in his head. The train flew off the tracks, and landed on the street above.

A man in a black suit grabbed Harry.

"_Stupefy._" The man flew into the air, and Harry apparated home quickly.

* * *

Laying down on his bed, Harry felt so weak that he almost entirely blacked out.

There was a knock on Harry's door, and then it opened, and Hermione came in.

"Hey." said Hermione.

"Hey..." said Harry, and then Hermione sat on his bed with him.

"You ok?" asked Hermione.

"Just exhausted. Look over my dad's journal for me?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry." said Hermione and she pulled the journal out.

Harry closed his eyes, and then that moment was when everything changed...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	7. The Web Shooters

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter6. The Web shooters. Part1._**

* * *

Harry woke up later that morning feeling amazing, and Hermione was asleep on him, and they were covered by blankets.

"Wow, apparantly the bite didn't kill me." said Harry, noticing the date. 48 hours had passed.

"Huh Harry?" asked Hermione waking up.

"Oh nothing, Hermione, what did you find in the journal?" asked Harry.

"A formula for you Harry. But here's the thing, it's not to cure cancer. Look at it." said Hermione holding the journal.

Harry grabbed it slowly, realizing that their fingers had touched, and he pulled the journal to him.

"This is odd. It says that it's not fully complete. It's cut off on half of the page." said Harry. He saw a sentence that he thought was odd.

_Harry, this is definitely **not** more than a serum to cure cancer._

"He bolded the word not." said Harry.

"Yeah, but I found the rest of the page. I think it's a serum to make body parts come back!" said Hermione.

"So people with body parts amputated to have a full life." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"I have an idea. Hermione, you know how my father was an inventor?" asked Harry.

"Totally." said Hermione. Harry dug through the bag, and saw a folder with the words: WEB SHOOTERS AND SUIT SKETCHES.

"I'm going to make the web shooters come to life. And the suit." said Harry.

"You don't really have the equipment!" said Hermione. "Only Oscorp has the equipment." A package laid near the desk.

"Way ahead of you." said Harry, opening the package, and there was a white lab coat and an i.d. card.

"You got a job at Oscorp?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I start today." said Harry putting his stuff into the bag. "See you there."

* * *

Harry punched his time in and went to the lab where his helper, Remus Lupin, was waiting.

"You must be Harry. I'm Mr. Lupin, where do you want to start first?" asked Lupin.

"I talked with Mr. Weasley, he said if I had any inventions I wanted to create, that I should do it here." said Harry.

"Do you have any?" asked Lupin.

"Yes. I have an idea for web shooters." said Harry pulling the sketches of the web shooters out.

"Your father was going to work on that, he never started." said Lupin.

"Well I'm going to do it. I really want to." said Harry.

"Follow me." said Lupin.

* * *

The two entered a room with a bunch of equipment. Harry saw the first spot to begin.

"This will take weeks to create you do know that right?" asked Lupin.

"I know. I just need the time to work on it." said Harry.

"Does Mr. Weasley know?" asked Lupin.

"He said it's okay if I work on a device for only me, as long as I do work for the company." said Harry. Lupin pulled a meal out of the fridge nearby and put into the oven near it.

"Where do you want to begin?" asked Lupin.

"I'd like to start with the webs. It has to be able to withstand over the weight of twelve buildings falling. That strong." said Harry.

Lupin was holding his right shoulder, and Harry noticed he only had one arm.

"Sorry, I don't like to rub my non arm." said Lupin. Harry had an idea then.

"Actually, how about I make you a serum to grow your arm back? My father created one. Or at least a formula." said Harry.

"You really would?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah. Just let me get to work on it." said Harry.

"Alright." said Lupin and Harry looked over the sketching of the web shooters.

"There should be another thing in here for it..." he muttered and was digging through the bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Lupin as Harry pulled instructions out.

"I have the instructions for the webs. I need twelve pieces of steel for right now." said Harry. Lupin walked over to the metal shed, and pulled twelve pieces of steel out. Harry grabbed it and walked over to the melter and put the pieces of metal on there.

"What now?" asked Lupin.

"Melting point of metal?" asked Harry.

"1000 degrees." said Lupin.

"It's going to get hot in here." said Harry, putting on a welding helmet.

"Alright, just be care..." started Lupin, and Harry started it.

The room got brighter as the laser shot at the steel. It melted into a gooey substance and Harry threw petroleum into it, and quickly using a turner, Harry made it into very thin stick like goo.

The goo was turning white and Harry added a bit of oxygen into the middle of it so it would be sticky, but yet tough, and while it was cooling, Harry added some water.

Harry made the device that would hold the webs, and added the goo, and tested it in the testing zone.

"Pull up targets!" said Harry and his voice control made targets pull up. Harry pressed his two inner fingers, his middle and ring fingers onto the press pad, and the goo shot at the targets, it stuck to it, and Harry pulled it hard, and the targets came yanking with ease. "Awesome. This is how it should be, now to test it to control my weight..."

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	8. Rise of Spiderman

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter7. Rise of Spider-man_**

* * *

The moment Harry went outside later that afternoon as he went on his break, Harry went onto the rooftop.

"This is the small test." said Harry, and shot a web at a parked truck, and the web connected. Harry using all his strength and pulled on the web, and the truck lifted. "How am I pulling this up? It should take at least twelve men!"

Harry lifted the truck all the way to him, and Harry smirked, and let go of the web as the truck hit the ground. The web went back into the shooter, and Harry launched off the roof.

Falling Harry thought of using magic, but he shook the thought away as he turned the shooter on. Harry pointed at a corner of a nearby rooftop, and he shot the web.

It connected and Harry went flying across the air, and he went flying above the roof and he yelled in amazement. Harry pulled the web off and then shot another web at the top of Oscorp.

He swung to the top of the building and smiled. The webs worked amazingly. Harry knew that he was going to have to use these for good things.

Harry headed to the lab and made more webbing, and made sure he put them in more web shooters.

"Twelve done already." said Lupin. "You know how to invent things?"

"I only know how to fix glasses really, I just need to follow instructions. That's all I have to do." said Harry.

"You made that all in two hours?" asked Lupin.

"Hey, I work quickly." said Harry, holding his wand behind his back.

"Well you worked enough for today, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we work on the formula." said Lupin.

"Alright, but I don't know if I can find the formula." said Harry before leaving.

* * *

Harry ran to the top of the building and launched off the roof, and forgot to turn the web shooters on. He face planted onto a brick wall and stuck. Harry wall crawled slowly, and he stopped.

"Wow, the spider bite worked!" said Harry and he did a break dance. He crawled to the corner and launched off and he went flying into the construction yard, and he threw a giant beam that weighed two tons. "YEAH!"

Harry shot a web and swung home.

He laid on his ceiling for hours at time and smiled. Hermione entered and Harry fell onto his bed.

"What were you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Checking to see if my new invention works." said Harry handing a web shooter to Hermione.

"It works?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it can lift a truck!" said Harry.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I was thinking, web shooters? There has to be a reason I'm having that journal. I mean there's a suit drawing, but no symbol." said Harry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I was just blabbering." said Harry, wanting to keep his true intentions to himself, but he hated lying to Hermione.

"Well hey, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back to see your invention at work." said Hermione.

Harry watched Hermione enter the bathroom almost and he webbed her and yanked her to him.

"Is that my invention at work?" asked Harry, and Hermione smiled as she laid her back onto him.

"Yeah..." said Hermione, and her breath hit Harry's neck, and Harry's hair got cold.

"Well, you better go to the bathroom." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Hermione, and she entered the bathroom.

Harry pulled the drawing of the suit's chest and back, and a symbol was needed.

"I have the perfect symbol..." muttered Harry and drew a giant spider symbol on the back and a smaller one on the chest. Harry made the suit as an early precaution with the symbol made and had a mask. "Spider..."

He wondered why the name didn't feel complete. He was a man, or at least a guy. It hit him at that moment.

_Spider-man._ Harry knew it was perfect, and then Hermione entered the room.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Hermione.

"No one. I just was checking something." said Harry, and then day turned into night. Harry smiled as night appeared on the horizon.

Hermione was staying the night again, and she had already fell asleep.

Inside the bathroom Harry opened the box consealing the suit and mask. Harry took his glasses off and took only his outer clothes off, and put the suit on. Slowly he put his mask on, and his sight turned perfect.

Harry put the web shooters on his wrist and turned them on. He launched out the window and he shot a web at the Brooklyn Bridge, and he launched to Manhattan.

* * *

Harry swung to the nearest parking lot, and heard a car alarm go off, and he went there and saw a man breaking into cars, and Harry knew the next one he was going to, and he hid in the back of the car.

The car thief entered, and Harry coughed.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded the thief getting out of the car, and Harry launched out of the car too. "A cop?"

"Really, a cop in red and blue tights? Don't dress like a car thief if you're going to!" said Harry. The thief pulled a pocket knife out. "Oh you found my weakness! Tiny sharp knifes..." He held his hands over his head, and then webbed him to the wall. "0h so simple."

Harry punched the guy and swung into the air and swung to a rooftop, and then police sirens appeared and Harry saw a fire.

"Well, this is going to be a smoker..." punned Harry.

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	9. like a rhino,

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter8. Like a rhino..._**

* * *

That morning Harry laid in bed with Hermione and had his arms around her, and his costume under his clothes...

"Morning." said Hermione.

"Morning." said Harry, who was a little bit smoke filled.

"Why are you covered in smoke?" asked Hermione.

"Uh..." started Harry.

* * *

Harry ran across the rooftops towards the fire near Times Square, and he launched into the building, and screams appeared.

"Anyone in here?" asked Harry.

He ran into the staircase and saw three children with their mother and father.

"Help us!" pleaded the father.

Harry webbed the three Children first and then the parents and he cleared a way through the building. The roof collapsed as the parents got out, and Harry stood there with the children as the room got filled with smoke.

"What now?" asked the children.

"HOLD ON!" yelled Harry before launching into the rubble and he pulled the children out of the building.

The building collapsed fully, and the five were taken to the hospital to be checked, Harry swung off.

* * *

"I was messing around with the web shooters." lied Harry, and suddenly his arm was bleeding. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure." said Hermione, worried. Harry ran into the bathroom and took his suit off and put his clothes on except his shirt and saw the problem, a piece of a metal knife.

"Hermione!" said Harry.

"Oh my god." said Hermione seeing the knife in Harry's arm. "What happened?"

* * *

Harry reached an alley as men were murdering an innocent man, and he tackled a guy with a knife, and it dug into his arm. The men punched Harry, but the web shield came in handy, because when the shield exploded, the men were knocked out. The dead man laid all bloody.

"Why?" asked Harry.

* * *

"I went for a walk and I was attacked." said Harry, sort of telling the truth.

"Let me get that out." said Hermione, as she went to grab the metal.

"Uh..." said Harry noticing the suit mask on the sink.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I can get it myself." said Harry, webbing the mask and pulling it to him.

"Alright, I'll be on your bed." said Hermione, and Harry grabbed the metal, and pulled it hard.

"AH!" yelled Harry as the bloody metal came out.

"Oh god Harry, what now?" asked Hermione.

"Here." said Harry putting the knife into a towel and put it onto the counter. "What's this?"

He noticed two words that were carved in. Death Eater.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, just thought about something." said Harry before putting the suit under his clothes. He put the mask inside his pocket and he walked out into the street with Hermione.

"Ready for school?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Hermione, and the two walked slowly towards the bus stop.

* * *

Hermione stopped at the bus stop, and Harry had an idea.

"I'll walk to school, see you there." said Harry, before running into an alley. He ripped his shirt open and put his mask on before turning his web shooters on, and was Spiderman in seconds.

He shot a web onto a rooftop and swung to a roof. He hurried towards school as he saw the bus. Harry, not knowing exactly what was happening, he went flying across the top of Brooklyn before crashing into the football field, and he took his mask off.

* * *

Meanwhile at a lab just north of the high school, Voldemort was holding Oliver Wood hostage.

"What do you want from me?" asked Oliver.

"What I want from you is not what you want from me..." said Voldemort hissing at the word me.

"I don't know what you mean!" said Oliver.

"I want you to capture Harry Potter for me, whether you like it or not..." said Voldemort.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"You know why... Potter has taken the skylight away from you, you want revenge... you want what he has, power..." hissed Voldemort. "I can give it to you... and more..."

"Really?" asked Oliver, as Voldemort grabbed a picture.

"Yes. Prepare to be changed." said Voldemort before muttering words. Suddenly the floor gave out, and Oliver fell down it. "Woops."

"AH!" yelled Oliver as he crashed into a table. Footsteps appeared. "Hello?"

"Oliver..." said a voice, and the suited Draco Malfoy, but totally like a monster, appeared. "Say goodnight!"

Claws sliced at Oliver, and Oliver yelled a loud screeching pain...

* * *

Harry stood at the entrance of the school, when his spider sense went off.

"Why is my spidey sense going off? Nothing wrong is happening!" muttered Harry, and then a bullet appeared flying at him. "Oh."

Harry launched into the hallway in his pose of Spiderman, and suddenly some Yancy Street Gang members appeared.

"Your the one friend of Ron Weasley eh?" asked the leader. "You are going to die..."

Harry smirked, remembering that his shooters were still on.

"Bring it fatsy..." said Harry, and bullets shot at him, and Harry webbed them and slammed the gang members into the street.

Harry threw them into a wall, and then the bus appeared, and Harry launched into the alley quickly. The thugs ran out of there, and Harry walked slowly to the school, and then his spider sense went off big time.

"What now?" asked Harry, and then he saw his answer...

* * *

Earlier after the scream Oliver yelled by Draco, Oliver was thrown into a chamber with a rhino.

"NO!" yelled Oliver as the chamber glowed, and a laser shot at him. Then, the rhino disappeared...

* * *

Harry stood facing a huge half man, half rhino person, and he gulped.

"POTTER!" yelled the man, and Harry knew that voice, Oliver...

"Oliver?" asked Harry. The Rhino rammed into Harry, and he went crashing into the bus glass. "Uh..."

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	10. but bigger

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter9. ...but bigger_**

* * *

Harry got up quickly and made sure his web shooters were on, and then Hermione appeared, and Harry gulped, and looked at Rhino, noticing that Rhino was charging at Hermione.

"NO!" yelled Harry launching in the way, and kicking Rhino's horn, and Rhino fell into the wall of the school hard, and Harry felt his foot crack.

"Harry!" said Hermione, and Harry was suddenly thrown into an alley, and Harry laid passed out.

"Potter is mine!" yelled Rhino charging at Harry, and Hermione pulled her wand out.

"_Levicorpus_!" exclaimed Hermione, remembering a spell Harry taught her. Rhino charged at Hermione, who's spell had no effect, and right as impact happened, Hermione's scream woke Harry.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry turning his webs on turbo. "OLIVER!"

"Potter..." said Rhino, who's horn was bloody... Hermione laid on the ground with blood coming out of her stomach.

"Come and get me." said Harry, who was full of anger, and Rhino charged. Harry darted at him, and then launched into the air and shot a web at Rhino. Rhino grabbed it, and slammed Harry into the bus. Harry remembered his strength. Harry knew the students evacuated the area, and he grabbed the bus.

"Weakling!" yelled Rhino. Harry threw the bus into Rhino, and he fell into the ground. While Rhino was down, Harry had to get to Hermione. Harry darted towards Hermione, but Rhino launched at him, and Harry darted out of the way, and grabbed Hermione quickly.

Harry ran into the alley and climbed up the wall. Rhino launched at Harry, and he dodged quickly, and Harry launched into a building's window.

Running, Harry shot a web at Rhino, and he put Hermione on his chest.

"Harry..." muttered Hermione.

"Don't worry, I have you..." said Harry before launching onto the roof, and he launched to the street. Shooting a web to a rooftop, Harry swung quickly before Rhino could charge him.

Rhino slammed into Harry, and Hermione went crashing into a car.

"Don't you run..." said Rhino, and Harry slammed Rhino into a wall.

"Don't plan on it..." said Harry, before punching Rhino in the face.

"Weak..." said Rhino, and Harry looked at him evilly, and then Harry threw Rhino into a explosive car.

Rhino stumbled, and Harry smirked, and then grabbed Hermione before running towards the hospital.

"Come on Hermione... stay with me!" said Harry, and then he used his web rush to launch onto a rooftop and launch towards a building a twenty yards away and then he landed at the hospital, and then Harry gave Hermione to the doctors quickly before Rhino appeared, and boy was he angry. "Let's finish this."

Rhino charged at Harry with incredible speed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ron stood inside of his house, looking at security footage found by police when that "Spider-man." appeared.

"Who are you..." wondered Ron, and then the person shot webs with a web shooter. "Harry... wait, Rhino.."

Quickly Ron opened a door and in it was the most powerful wand ever made, and this was going to stop Rhino, because it took away powers...

* * *

Harry launched into Rhino and they went crashing into Times Square, and quickly Harry kicked Rhino in the face. Harry launched into a wall, and Rhino tackled him into the subways.

His phone rang.

"Hold on!" said Harry, and Rhino stopped. "Hello?"

"Hey Harry, where are you?" asked Ron.

"In the subway at Times Square, being attacked by Rhino, the usual action, but hold on. AH!" yelled Harry, and his phone shut off, and Rhino threw Harry into a train. "AH!"

Harry hit a staircase, and Rhino slammed into him, and Harry nearly puked.

Harry nearly passed out as Rhino crushed a rib bone.

Ron entered and shot a spell at Rhino, and it hit him. Harry coughed up blood.

"_Powerus, removus!_" said Ron, and Rhino turned back to regular Oliver Wood. "Harry..."

"Get me to my house... now..." coughed Harry, and Ron helped him to the car...

* * *

**please review and thanks**


	11. Serums

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter10. Serums._**

* * *

After Harry reached home, he took his suit off, and threw it into the briefcase, and then coughed out blood.

"GOD!" yelled Harry before puking out the remainder of the blood, and he fell to the ground, and Ron caught him.

"You alright?" asked Ron.

"I was nearly killed..." said Harry coughing up a little blood.

"What about Hermione? Is she alive?" asked Ron.

"Hermione." said Harry, suddenly sitting up. "Get me a glass of water, and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

The two hurried to the hospital, and Harry was using crutches, because he had a feeling his one foot was broken, but it didn't feel that way, it just was num. He put it onto the back of the car seat, and then limped to the entrance with Ron.

"Oliver was not put up to this on his own." said Harry.

"Wait, you're telling me, he was forced to try to kill you?" asked Ron.

"Not kill, _capture_." said Harry, and the two stopped at the counter.

"May I help you?" asked a woman.

"Hermione Granger's room?" asked Harry.

"Room 12b." said the woman.

"Thank you." said Harry, and the two walked to the elevator, and they went up to the 12th floor and headed to Hermione's room. He entered and on a bed, was Hermione asleep and pale.

"My god, what happened?" asked Ron.

"Rhino charged her because she was protecting me." said Harry.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"What can I do Ron? I'm not GOD!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione's monitor suddenly went still, and a a long beep went off. "No! DOCTOR!"

"What's going on?" asked a doctor, seeing the monitor. "Get out of the room quickly!"

* * *

"What now?" asked Ron as Harry went to a window and opened it.

"I'm going to get Oliver." said Harry.

"How?" asked Ron.

"Spider style." said Harry in his costume, and taking his glasses off.

"You're that Spider man guy?" asked Ron.

"Yes. It's just Spider-man. Not "that Spider-man guy." said Harry, before shooting a web and swinging off.

Swinging to the subway, Harry landed into the subway and Voldemort stood there with Draco holding the weak Oliver.

"Foolish of me to think a teenager could do a job of a mastermind." said Voldemort.

"What's up with the no nose thing? Nose job go terribly wrong?" asked Harry, before shooting a web at Voldemort.

Harry got into his clothes, and walked to Voldemort.

"Potter..." said Voldemort.

"So, you killed my parents huh? How about this?" asked Harry before throwing Voldemort into a oncoming train, and Harry threw Draco. Harry quickly grabbed Oliver and took him to the Empire State Building.

Oliver drank a bottle of water as Harry asked him questions.

"Why did they make you come after me?" asked Harry.

"Because, they knew I had a grudge against you." said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You took Hermione away from me... we were friends first... until you came along." said Oliver.

"Dude, you let her go. I've been her friend since the moment I laid eyes on her. I've taken care of her. Now because of you she might be dead." said Harry.

"I killed Hermione?" asked Oliver, suddenly starting to grow a horn.

"Oh no, not now..." said Harry.

"No, Voldemort and Draco Malfoy killed her!" yelled Oliver turning into the Rhino, and Harry became Spiderman quickly as Rhino launched off the roof.

"WOAH!" yelled Harry as he went freefalling with Rhino. "She might live! Just stay still!"

"SHE'S DEAD! YOU SAID YOURSELF!" yelled Rhino.

"I SAID MIGHT BE DEAD!" yelled Harry as the two crashed onto the street, and a crater formed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting revenge!" yelled Rhino, and charged towards Malfoy Manor.

"OLIVER!" yelled Harry shooting a web at Rhino, and it connected on Rhino's horn, and Harry went flying at Rhino. Harry kicked him in the face.

"Stay off of me!" yelled Rhino before slamming Harry into a wall, and he fell to the ground, and Rhino charged out of the scene.

"Hey! I killed Hermione!" yelled Harry. "Basically! You were after me and she got in the way!"

Rhino stopped and looked at Harry.

"DIE!" yelled Rhino charging at Harry.

"Mother..." said Harry, but was cut off by a sword slamming into Rhino, and he fell knocked out.

"Spider-man, put your hands up! You're under arrest for the murder of Hermione Granger!" said Swat leader Mr. Granger. "You murdered my daughter..."

"Wait, you got this wrong!" pleaded Harry.

"You said it yourself, you killed Hermione."

"I was trying to stop him!" said Harry pointing to Rhino, who was back to Oliver.

"Yeah, say that to the judge. Book him!" said Mr. Granger, and Harry ran into an alley and launched to the roof and hurried back to the hospital, and got into his clothes, and went and saw Ron standing there with tears.

"Hermione..." said Ron.

"No." said Harry, and he looked at Hermione's room. She laid with a blanket being put over her head... "Wait!" said Harry.

"What?" asked a doctor.

"I can bring her back. I have to go to Oscorp though." said Harry, and Ron nodded.

"What about her body?" asked the doctor.

"I'll take her with me, I need to make sure it works." said Harry, who's scar was burning mad.

* * *

Hurrying to the building Harry saw the place was under lockdown.

"I guess I have to break in!" said Harry, putting his costume on.

"Wait! The cops are after Spider-man!" said Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll be fast as possible." said Harry webbing Hermione to his back, and then crawling up the wall of the building and then opening an air shaft. He crawled in and then landed in a corridor. "Well, that was easy enough."

He hurried to the labs and realized that the formula for the serum for Lupin could be used to heal Hermione. He made two serums, one for Lupin, and Hermione the other, the one for Hermione was only the healing parts...

He put the serum into Hermione's blood, and waited. Minutes passed, and nothing.

"Come on!" said Harry taking his mask off. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" Then he leaned down and lightly kissed Hermione in order to get breath in.

Suddenly Hermione gasped, and Harry hid, and put his clothes on.

"Where am I?" asked Hermione.

"Oscorp. I brought you back." said Harry, appearing.

"Harry..." said Hermione, and then Harry ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's all my fault you know?" asked Harry. "I do cause a lot of trouble. So much for living a simple life."

"What's the thing under your shirt?" asked Hermione seeing the suit a bit. "Let me see."

"Uh... it's just a shirt..." lied Harry, twitching.

"Liar! Show me." said Hermione.

"Come on, here's some clothes." said Harry handing Hermione a pair of jeans and a brown jacket.

"Thanks." said Hermione, who's undershirt was blue.

"Hermione, I've been thinking, you and I, we've been friends for five years, do you think that maybe we could be more?" asked Harry.

"You'd be crazy to think that. We're just friends Harry." said Hermione, lying, and Harry felt his heart shake a little.

"Ron's outside, I'll talk to you later." said Harry dimly, and Hermione hugged him goodbye. "But hey, if there was a last time you would ever see me, would you do anything?"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"No reason, just wondering." said Harry, thinking about a major showdown with a supervillain that could kill him.

"I'd probably do the best thing I could." said Hermione, before leaving, and Harry sat down at a chair, and then his heart dropped.

Why had he asked if they could be more than friends? Could it be that Harry was in love with Hermione?

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	12. Suit Upgrade

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter11. Suit Upgrade,_**

* * *

Harry stood inside of Oscorp for hours, thinking about how Hermione just looked at him meanly when he asked that question.

He was a fool to think that, her heart was always with Ron. Why hadn't Harry realized that? It was foolish, Harry of course had slept with Hermione, but they only slept in the same bed, Hermione didn't know that Harry had kissed her.

Harry realized he had to forget about Hermione, he was moving out of the house...

Apartment complexes.

South of Daily Bugle, monthly rent: $90.

North of Oscorp. Monthly Rent: $200.90

Harry thought the apartment south of the Daily Bugle was in his money reach, and he went and rented the complex.

He got his stuff and his things, especially the journal, and everything of his, and got moved in.

Things were calming down since Rhino, so Harry put the suit in his closet he had, and just in case, he made a new suit, an exact replica but had a utility belt on it. He put it on under his clothes, and then he went out to look for a job.

He walked to the Daily Bugle and saw they were wanting pictures of Spider-man.

Harry remembered that he had pictures of himself as Spider-man fighting Rhino, and that was all he needed, and he headed to the Daily Bugle Lobby.

Pictures of the Incredible Hulk, Wolverine, Iron Man, Captain America, and Luke Cage filled the building.

"Hi. I'm looking for the boss." said Harry.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the woman there.

"No, but I have pictures of Spider-man, in action." said Harry, and then she let him through, and Harry went into the door, and in there was Severus Snape.

"What do you want?" asked Snape.

"I have pictures of Spider-man, I need a job, so could you look at them?" asked Harry.

"I suppose." said Snape taking the pictures. "How did you get these?"

"Lucky." said Harry.

"I'll give you fifty bucks now, if you take the job, and get me more photos of him." said Snape.

"Deal." said Harry, and in his hand was fifty dollars.

* * *

The Utility Belt on the suit was way better, it looked so much neater. Harry then looked at the mask, and noticed the eyes, they were grey, he made them yellow, and then he walked to the roof, and decided to take the suit for a test run.

Running across the rooftop, Harry launched into the air and put his mask on and shot a web onto the Daily Bugle, and went flying over the Empire State Building, and Harry ran out of web in one shooter.

"Oh boy." said Harry as he went falling towards Central Park, and he pulled a web shooter out of the belt, and put it on. He turned it on and went flying to the water, and landed safely.

His phone rang, and it was Lupin.

"Hello?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you made the serum?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah, go and try it out whenever you feel like it, it brings people back to life, I tested it out on a friend." said Harry.

"Thanks. I owe you one." said Lupin, before hanging up. Harry put the phone away and then shot a web to a rooftop, and went soaring onto it.

"This is great!" said Harry, before taking his mask off. He was smiling broadly. Harry heard sirens and saw a fire. "Boo yah!"

He put his mask on and darted towards the edge of the building, and launched off.

As he landed at the scene, thugs were having a gun fight.

"Hey, what with the "bullet" expression?" punned Harry, and then bullets shot at him, but Harry launched out of the way with his Spider Reflexes.

He shot a web at a thug with a shotgun and broke it in half.

"Oh no, I broke a shot?" asked Harry and then knocked the thugs out with a crushing blow to the gut, and then Harry darted into the building on fire, and saw two people stuck behind rubble.

"HELP!" exclaimed the two, and Harry shot a web at the two, it connected, and he pulled them to him, and he raced out of the building just in time...

The building collapsed as police arrived, and they shot at Harry. Harry ran and launched onto a rooftop, and then got into his clothes quickly before having a vision.

**_"You yet fail to defeat Potter my Lord..." said Lucius._  
**

**_"He has the powers foretold in the prophecy..." said Voldemort._**

**_"How will we defeat him?" asked Lucius._**

**_"He already has made the way to have him be defeated. The serum... for that Lupin." said Voldemort, and the voice echoed through the building walls..._ **

Harry gasped and then looked towards ESU, Empire State University where Lupin was at that moment, and something sinister was going to happen soon...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	13. Rise of the Lizard

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

**_Chapter12. Rise of The Lizard._**

* * *

Later that night Harry and Ron went out to catch a movie, it was called Death Race, as the two arrived Harry thought about what had happened at Oscorp with Hermione.

"You alright Harry?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I'm alright, don't tell Hermione where I live." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because, I'm too dangerous. I can only protect so many people." said Harry. "What if I can't bring Hermione back?"

"You managed. Here's the thing, you know that Hermione cares for you." said Ron. "She's not leaving."

"Keep her away from me." said Harry.

"She loves you!" said Ron, and Harry stopped, and then he realized it.

"Well maybe I don't!" said Harry, and then he entered the movie theater. As he sat down his spider sense went off, but he put it off as the movie came on, and Ron sat down with him.

* * *

Meanwhile just a couple miles away, some High Roller thugs were driving quickly towards the theater, because the Incredible Hulk was running after them with Iron Man hot on his tail.

"Stop Hulk!" said Iron Man, and then Hulk launched into the theater.

* * *

Harry was hit by Hulk, and went crashing into the wall, and Harry got angry, and the people in there darted out, except for Ron. Harry became Spider-man and shot a web at Hulk.

"The Green Giant!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hulk Strongest One There IS!" yelled Hulk, and then threw Harry, and he went crashing into the street.

"Uh..." moaned Harry, and then Iron Man grabbed him.

"You alright?" asked Tony Stark.

"Yeah, just a bit hurt." said Harry, and then Hulk launched into the street.

"We better run." said Iron Man.

"How about fly?" asked Harry, who grabbed hold of Iron Man.

"Alright." said Iron Man before flying, and Harry held on barely, and Hulk roared.

"Holy lord..." said Harry, and then Hulk grabbed Harry, and then the three fell to the street.

"I'll take him." said Iron Man, and then flew quickly shooting unibeams at him, and Hulk ran after him. Harry grunted in pain as Ron came out.

"Come on, we need to get you to your apartment before the cops come after you!" said Ron, and then they hurried to Harry's.

"My lord, Hulk hurt me." said Harry, noticing the beat red chest.

"You need rest. No Spider-man until you're fully healed." said Ron.

"Alright." said Harry, and he threw his costume into the garbage, the one without the utility belt, but kept the belt, not the suits.

The Garbage man took the suit to The Daily Bugle, where the suit was hung up on the wall.

"The end of Spider-man." said Snape.

* * *

The night after Harry stopped the Spider-man ordeal, Harry got a call from Hermione, and he answered.

"Hello?" asked Harry still sleepy.

"Where are you at? Petunia said you moved out." said Hermione.

"I did, I needed my own house." said Harry, and then he said: "Hey, come over to the apartment complex south of the Daily Bugle."

"Alright." said Hermione, hanging up, and then minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey." said Harry seeing Hermione at the door.

"Hey." said Hermione before shutting the door, and then sitting down. "Nice place you have."

"Yeah, needs some work though." said Harry, and Hermione took her jacket off.

"Hey, I was wondering about the moment when you brought me back to life..." said Hermione, and Harry looked at her.

"What?" asked Harry.

"About the question. Yes." said Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I want to be more than friends..." said Hermione, and then Harry sat down near her, and then sighed.

"I was just wondering Hermione, I didn't say I wanted to." said Harry.

"Oh..." said Hermione, who apparently was disappointed, and then sighed. Harry grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"You know I care for you..." said Harry. "A lot. It's just, I don't want you to get hurt, you've already got hurt by Rhino. No more..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"I'm done being a wizard, and I'm throwing the web shooters away." said Harry, and Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because, I want to be normal..." said Harry, and then he threw away the web shooters.

He felt Hermione move her hand onto his shoulder, and then onto his face.

"Harry, you will never be a normal person... you're special..." said Hermione, and then lightly, she kissed him, and Harry felt surprised by this, and Harry moved back.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Just showing my feelings..." said Hermione, and then she knew at once that Harry didn't have feelings for her like that.

Harry suddenly kissed Hermione and the two laid on the bed...

* * *

Meanwhile at ESU... Lupin sat down holding the serum in an injector, and had a video recording.

"Here goes nothing..." said Lupin, and then shot it into his arm. Suddenly he started to feel odd, and he fell to the ground, and he started to grow an arm, but he was also growing a lizard like tail. "AH!"

"What's going on?" demanded Swat members, and suddenly the Lizard, (Lupin) stood up, and roared.

"I feel amazing!" yelled Lizard, and then launched at the Swat members.

"AH!" yelled the members, and then the Lizard launched into the street, and roared...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	14. Terror Strikes New York City

**Please review and thanks**

* * *

_**Chapter13. Terror Strikes New York City.**_

* * *

The most things that Harry could've done about what had happened that night Hermione came, he couldn't have done to her.

Harry laid in bed that morning laying down next to Hermione, who was passed out, and Harry got up, and noticed his phone had a missed call.

It was Ron.

The phone had a voicemail, and he listened to it.

"Harry! Your serum for Lupin! It went terribly wrong! Somebody has to stop it! It's up to you! Stop him before he hurts Hermione! He's a monster! Half Human and Half Lizard!" yelled the voicemail.

"What is he talking about?" asked Harry, looking outside, as he put clean clothes on, and he saw what Ron meant, the streets were wrecked. "Who could've done this?"

He looked at the web shooters, but put it in the dumpster.

Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead as she slept, and then crawled up the wall to see the view. Wherever that thing was, it was not above ground, knowing reptiles, they would be in murky areas, like the sewers.

He called Ron.

"Hello?" asked Ron, scared.

"Ron, did you say the guy was half Lizard?" asked Harry.

"Yes! A human lizard. He wrecked ESU, Hermione's father is hunting it down in the sewers! Please make sure he does not get hurt." said Ron.

"I'm not Spider-man Ron." said Harry.

"You are!" said Ron.

"You need to be worrying about Hermione, I'm going into the sewers to check out the situation." said Harry, before breaking his phone in half. He launched to the street, and somebody gulped in fear.

"Get out of there! It could jump out at any moment!" yelled the person, and Harry looked at the manhole, and suddenly a giant green hand grabbed Harry by the neck. He was pulled into the sewers, and Harry crashed into a pipe.

The beast looked at Harry, and he gulped as the beast walked towards him.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"You should know..." said the beast.

"Ron?" asked Harry, and the beast threw Harry towards a drain. Harry grabbed hold of a pipe as the beast roared evilly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save this city!" yelled the beast.

"By destroying it!" demanded Harry.

"You are no scientist Potter!" yelled the beast.

"You're right. I'm no scientist. I'm a wizard!" yelled Harry launching at the beast. "More than you will ever be!"

Harry drop kicked the beast and the beast went launching onto street level.

Harry wondered where his suit was...

He launched onto the street, seeing the beast dart towards Times Square.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Harry, and suddenly guns were shot, and Harry felt pain, and he fell to the ground, and blood went down the front of his shirt.

He coughed out blood, and suddenly the beast threw Harry, and he coughed blood on it.

Harry crashed onto the hospital parking lot entrance... People ran out to help him...

* * *

Meanwhile at Harry's apartment...

Hermione woke up and looked around and saw Ron closing the doors quickly.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"We have trouble." said Ron, closing the last door. "Harry's serum he made, for Lupin, it turned him into something more than normal. He's some sort of man lizard."

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, getting worried.

"He went to check out the situation at the sewers, the last place the beast was seen." said Ron.

"He could be in trouble!" said Hermione sitting up.

"Harry can take care of himself." said Ron, and suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ron, I'm at the hospital, Hermione's dad shot me." said Harry.

"We'll be there soon as possible." said Ron.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Your father just shot Harry." said Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione.

* * *

Harry tried to stand up, but the bullet wound hurt too badly. He felt his stomach pushing the bullet out, and when it got the surface, he yanked it out, and then he muttered a word, and the wound healed, he called Ron.

"Don't bother. Just get Hermione to safety. I have something I need to do." said Harry, grabbing his clothes, and then put them on, and headed to the roof, and then saw the Daily Bugle, and Harry could see the suit. "Here we go."

He ran to the edge and launched towards his apartment, and then crashed into the wall, and landed at his bed.

Harry saw his web shooters. Hermione and Ron were just getting ready to leave.

"Ron, if there's any trouble, just say something into this earpiece, I'll be there within minutes at most. Hermione, I will not let anything happen to you." said Harry.

Hermione hugged him hard, and Harry felt his spider sense go off.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You guys need to go!" said Harry seeing the beast standing across the deck.

"What the heck is that?" asked Hermione, Ron was gone.

"I hope it's not who I think it is..." said Harry, seeing the beast run at them. "GO!" yelled Harry, and Hermione ran down the stairs, and Harry was tackled by the beast.

"Get out of my way!" yelled the beast.

"Well guess what? I'm not letting you hurt Hermione!" yelled Harry throwing the beast into the street, and then Harry saw the suit, and the beast was gone, in just a second. "Oh no..."

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	15. Damsel in Distress

**Please review and thanks**

* * *

_**Chapter14. Damsel in Distress.**_

* * *

Harry ran across the street as he searched for the Lizard, who disappeared. Hopefully Ron and Hermione were safe, and then he spoke into the earpiece.

"Ron, you and Hermione out of the apartment complex?" asked Harry.

"We have some trouble. The lizard has some help." said Ron.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"The Yancy Street Gang and Rhino." said Ron.

"Run to my room, jump out the window. I'll catch you guys!" said Harry running to his apartment. Within seconds, Ron and Hermione launched out screaming.

Harry caught them, and then Ron ran into an alley, and disappeared with Hermione.

Suddenly, the Lizard and Rhino threw Harry into the Daily Bugle entrance.

"Oof." grunted Harry who stumbled getting up. Rhino ran at Harry, and he gulped, before running to the window and launched to the street.

_No more Spider-man, No more Spider-man, just Harry Potter. _thought Harry, and then he remembered Hermione's words.

_You're not normal... You're special..._ Harry ran towards his apartment complex, and then ran to the dumpster, and saw the web shooters were gone. The garbage truck was going down the street.

"Great..." said Harry, muttering, and then he ran towards the truck. The Lizard and Rhino were running after Harry with incredible speed.

_Oh no... any second, and I'll be roadkill._ Harry launched into the dump truck and grabbed his web shooters when it came to sight.

He turned them on, and then he shot a web straight at Rhino, and he slammed him onto the ground. The Lizard ran off, and Harry ran out to the street, and looked for the Lizard.

Suddenly his earpiece went off.

"Harry! The Lizard just came and kidnapped Hermione!" said Ron.

"NO!" yelled Harry.

"We were at the High School, he's still in here though. You have a chance to save her. I think he's going to take her to the sewers!"

The sun was starting to go down, and Harry saw the suit.

"Spider-man is coming back Ron." said Harry shooting a web towards the Daily Bugle. He went up to the suit and grabbed it and put it on, along with the utility belt, and then, he put his mask on.

* * *

Swinging fast as he could, Harry reached the school, and Ron stood at the door.

"You alright?" asked Harry taking his mask off.

"Yeah, Hermione is in there with the Lizard." said Ron.

"Call 911, tell them that Spider-man is on the good side, tell them, to evacuate the city as soon as possible, or at least get a base camp set up. On the other side of the bridge." said Harry, and then he put his mask on.

Ron called them and Harry took the phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"This is Spider-man, you must already know that there is a monster running amok in NYC."

"Yes?" asked the person.

"I'm on the good side, you need to have the police evacuate unchanged civilians to a base camp on the other side of Manhattan, over the bridge. The changed civilians will turn into the type of those monsters. Keep the swat out of this, I'm going to handle this. Keep the swat out of this, understood? Keep an eye on Mr. Granger, a guy in the swat. The leader." said Harry.

"Alright. I'll let them know." said the person, and then he hung up and ran into the school.

* * *

Hermione punched the Lizard in the face and ran to the gym and hid behind the bleachers.

"Granger... where are you?" demanded the Lizard walking into the gym. "I can smell you!"

_Help me... _thought Hermione, and the Lizard roared, and then a naked Lupin stood in the gym, quickly, he put a pair of shorts on.

Hermione went to crawl away, but Harry was in her way with his mask.

"AH!" started Hermione, but Harry took his mask off. Hermione slapped him in the face, and Harry covered her mouth.

"Come on." said Harry, slowly pulling her towards the exit. Suddenly the Lizard threw the bleachers, and Harry put his mask on, and pulled Hermione to the hallway.

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione, "and dressed in that costume?"

"I'm Spider-man Hermione. Think about it. Now run and hide in a locker, I'll be right with you... " said Harry hiding on the ceiling. The Lizard ran across the room roaring, and then tackled Harry.

Harry punched the Lizard hard and Lizard threw Harry into the bleachers, and it collapsed. Harry was buried alive...

The Lizard walked slowly grinning evilly walking towards the locker Hermione was in.

He looked into the locker Hermione was at, and Hermione screamed as the door was ripped off.

"Hermione!" said Harry under the rubble, and with strength, he threw it off, and his mask was ripped, showing his right eye and his scar. Harry than ran across the gym into the hallway, and there was a hole in the wall. "HERMIONE!"

Ron laid hurt under a locker door in the parking lot.

"RON!" said Harry, grabbing him.

"Your mask, it's ripped, I can see your scar..." said Ron.

"Doesn't matter now. I have to save her..." said Harry, having a feeling Lizard was heading towards the sewers...

Harry grabbed Ron and helped him to the rooftops, and suddenly a figure appeared on the roof ahead of them.

"So, Spider-man..." said the figure walking into sight.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Venom." said the figure, and then the figure saw the Lizard running at Harry.

"WOAH!" yelled Harry, and his mask flew off the building, and the Lizard stopped. Ron was still there, but Harry didn't know.

"Potter?" asked Venom, and took his mask off, showing Draco's face. Suddenly the Lizard threw Harry off the roof, and Harry grabbed the mask and then he landed at the top of the Empire State Building.

Then sirens went towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

"BINGO!" said Harry launching off the roof and swinging as fast as he could.

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	16. TKO

**Please review and thanks, and the person who was wondering when Hermione dies... what makes you think that? And no Swat Lizards... Sorry! In reviews tell me what story I should do next! The choices are: Harry Potter as Spider-man in Web of Shadows, Harry Potter as the Dark Knight in Dark Beginnings, or continuing the Half Blood Kryptonian series**

* * *

_**Chapter15. T.K.O.**_

* * *

Harry swung towards the bridge fast as he felt his spider sense go off, and then he went crashing onto the bridge, and the Lizard threw a car over the edge, and Harry shot a web to catch it, and it stuck to the side.

"Help! My kid is stuck in that car!" yelled a man, and Harry launched into the burning car. He saw the kid crying.

"Come here. I'll protect you!" said Harry, taking his mask off. "Take the mask, it'll give you courage!"

The kid put the mask on and started to climb up to him, the web holding the car was breaking.

"You'll need to go faster than that..." said Harry, and suddenly the car fell towards the water. "NO!" He shot a web at the kid, and pulled him to him and put his mask on quickly and gave the kid to the parent.

Swat helicopters now were swarming around the bridge, and Harry was getting ticked off by Lizard, so he was going to hopefully finish this right now.

He grabbed a car that was empty and threw it into the Lizard, and he fell onto the side of the bridge. Harry ran over to the Lizard, and grabbed him by the neck.

"WHERE IS SHE!" demanded Harry.

"I can cure her!" said Lizard, pointing towards the car he was at, and Harry looked at it, and Harry gasped.

"What did you do!" yelled Harry slamming him into a truck.

"I mistakenly turned her!" yelled Lizard, pushing Harry off the edge. "Not..."

Harry fell into the water, and then he realized that the serum had to be destroyed. The serum's formula! He was able to turn Hermione into one of them, because of the serum...

_All because of me_... thought Harry, and suddenly a black web pulled Harry to the Empire State Building, and it was Venom.

"What?" choked Harry, who was dying of no air.

"I can help you..." said Venom taking his mask off.

"Draco?" asked Harry taking his mask off.

"Potter?" asked Draco.

"Granger may be muggle born, but she doesn't deserve to be like that..." said Draco, and the two launched onto the street.

"How are you going to help?" asked Harry.

"Fend off the Lizard until you destroy the last remains of the serum." said Draco.

"Let's make an antidote first." said Harry, and the two hurried to ESU.

* * *

_Beginning of Day 2 after rise of The Lizard. _

Harry and Draco closed the door and Harry went to work.

"What can you find?" asked Draco.

"Just a small remain of the serum..." said Harry, silently sticking it inside his pocket.

"That all?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, only trace, surprised no Lizard." said Harry, and suddenly the serum rolled onto the ground and formed more. Three bottles worth. He threw it away, and then suddenly the Lizard launched into the room holding a half turned Hermione.

"Harry..." said Hermione, and Harry got angry. "Don't give him the serum!"

"Hey, want the serum?" asked Harry.

"Give it..." said the Lizard.

"Come and get it." said Harry grabbing all of the serum, and then grabbed a injector.

_Can't beat him, and then I'll have to turn into him to beat him. For Hermione. _

Harry ran outside and then threw a bottle into the river, and Lizard grabbed it, and some swat people came.

"Spider-man... stand down!" yelled Mr. Granger.

"Dad?" asked the almost turned Hermione.

"Honey? What happened?" asked Mr. Granger, and unknowingly, the Lizard was going to attack him.

"NO!" yelled Hermione, suddenly grabbing the Lizard, and throwing him into the river. Suddenly Hermione turned human fully, and then she fell to the ground, knocked out. Harry grabbed the Lizard, and then grabbed him, and then punched him. Lizard bit Harry, and Harry fell to the ground bleeding.

"Time to do this..." said Harry injecting himself with the serum, and then Lizard ran, and Harry darted after him...

* * *

The lizard ran across the streets as helicopters flew after them.

Harry ran across the rooftops quickly with his costume shining... apparantly there was still some people trying to get out of Manhattan, because cars were crashing at the moment Lizard launched across the streets, causing huge explosions.

"Ron! Stop it right now!" yelled Harry launching at the Lizard, and then Lizard body slammed Harry into a car.

"You can't stop me boy.." said the lizard.

"You're highly mistaken!" yelled Harry, shooting a web at the Lizard. Just then a bullet shot through Harry's hand, causing his hand to bleed, and he fell to the ground.

The Lizard walked up to Harry, and turned into Lupin, who was naked.

"Mr. Lupin?" asked Harry, before swat members grabbed Harry and took him away and let Lupin go. "I was tricked..."

And then everything went black...

* * *

Harry woke up in a facility with his mask off, and was tied up...

"So, this is the guy we're chasing after, some hero you are..." said a cop.

"Yeah, I know." said Harry, unaware his eye sight was turning into a lizard's eyesight.

Just then a burst of electricity flew at him, and then a loud roar appeared... and then the electricity stopped, and stood a lizard beast in Harry's costume and had Harry's scar.

"What the hell?" asked the cop, and then another roar appeared, and the beast ran out of the facility.

The beast spoke...

"Lupin is going to pay for turning Hermione... and I'm no longer Spider-man, or Harry Potter, I'm Spider-Lizard..." said Harry...

Lupin stood in the street looking at Harry.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Lupin.

"Looking for you..." said Harry before shooting a web and then launching at Lupin, and suddenly Lupin turned into Lizard, and the two fell onto the ground.

Harry grabbed the Lizard, and pulled a serum out, and mistakenly injected the Lizard more...

"Crap..." said Harry, and the Lizard turned into a larger lizard, only this time, he was standing on all fours.

Harry ran to a manhole and launched into it, and ran to a electrical plant. Ultra Lizard ran towards Harry, and Harry's tail hit a turbine, and Harry was shocked, and Harry lost all of his Lizard DNA. Harry had an idea.

"I can beat him..." said Harry... He took his mask off, and then waited for Ultra Lizard to run at him. Harry launched out of the way, and Ultra Lizard crashed into the electrical turbine, and then shrunk a bit. "Three more to go..."

Harry saw Ultra Lizard run towards him, and Harry launched over one of the turbines, and it exploded on contact.

Venom grabbed Ultra Lizard, and then took Harry's little bit of DNA, and Venom roared as he grew...

"Holy crap..." said Harry, scared, and suddenly Voldemort threw Harry into a window, and crashed into a subway terminal. Ultra Lizard lost all of the DNA and turned into a fully clothed Lupin... Harry saw Venom run at him.

"POTTER IS MINE!" yelled Venom, and Voldemort grabbed him.

"Not now Draco... he is mine!" said Voldemort, and Harry apparated to the bridge, and then passed out almost... Hermione ran to him, and then hugged him, and Harry felt blood running down his chest...

"Sorry..." said Hermione breaking a knife from Harry's chest.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because, can't beat them, join them..." said Hermione with her eyes a lizard's shape. She launched off the roof as Lupin would as Lizard. Harry saw people look at the bridge, and Harry called 911.

"It's Spider-man, it's over, bring them in, and I need an ambulance for Harry Potter..." said Harry, and then got into his clothes, and laid the suit in his apartment nearby. Paramedics came to him, and Harry was holding his chest...

"It's alright, you have someone looking out for you..." said the paramedic. "For all of us..."

"Yeah..." said Harry, "it's just a saying he knows... with Great Power comes Great Responsibility..."

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	17. Epilogue

**Please review and thanks, here's the epilogue of the story, next chapter is the sneak peek at Web of Shadows.**

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

* * *

Harry Potter was just a teenager who didn't know his life, but after his incident he knew his destiny... even though nobody would protect him... the only person he truly cared about had tried to kill him... and was now able to turn into a lizard person.

Hermione fled to the sewers where she ran to the state of Maine, and is training to defeat any person, like Harry, with just the ability to turn into the Lizard beast. She still cares for Harry deep in her heart, and wants to eventually reunite with her family.

Ron and his father finally got their ultimate revenge on the Yancy Street Gang for killing Fred, and hoped that Fred's spirit could rest in peace, and Mr. Weasley developed the cure for cancer... Ron developed the Goblin suit and glider, and never knew that his technology would be used for terrorizing people...

Whatever happened to Harry after learning that Venom, a.k.a. Draco had disappeared with Voldemort, nobody truly knew, but the suit of Spider-man was always in his sight whenever Harry was at home.

If the city of New York City needed him again... Harry would become the superhero Spider-man... and Harry knew that at one point, he would see Hermione again, and he knew he would have to defeat her, and ruin the first friendship he ever had... and avenge his parents' deaths... as the wizard Harry Potter... and the Amazing Spider-man...

* * *

**Please review and thanks**


	18. Sneak Peek of Web of Shadows

**Here's a sneak peek at _Web of Shadows. _Please review and thanks**

* * *

_**Chapter1. More Heroes?**_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

You may be wondering how come I am writing to you after what I tried to do... I truly hate you Harry. If anything must happen that we meet paths again, or if this letter does not arrive, because I killed you, that I will not be so generous...

* * *

_Harry, I did not mean to hurt you. Most things happen for a reason. You sure managed to defeat Lupin, and I hope that you will never do the same to me, because I can handle my powers._

Hermione.

* * *

Harry Potter had been looking over that letter for weeks now, he thought about the events that happened over a year ago, when his mentor at Oscorp, Remus Lupin, had turned into the monster, the Lizard, and had turned Hermione Granger into one of him.

But he forgot about it when he heard over his radio that there was a new hero in NYC, and was going to replace Spider-man, Harry's alter ego.

"So, this Black Cat person thinks she's going to replace me... she has another thing coming." said Harry, and then went to his closet, where he could see his Spider-man costume, along with the utility belt.

Harry put his suit on and grabbed the mask and then put it on, and turned his web shooters on. The web shooters were the devices were the things that made Harry shoot "Webs" and be called "Spider" man.

He shot a web towards the Daily Bugle, the newspaper building, and swung towards the Empire State Building, where he knew this _Black Cat_ was supposed to wait for any trouble.

On top of the roof, he saw the feline heroine, Black Cat sitting on a gargoyle.

"Alright, who are you, and you should know by now that I'm the only superhero in New York City." said Harry, who saw Black Cat look at him.

"Black Cat Spidey. I think you are some hero. I mean, you saved the city from the big bad lizard." said Black Cat.

"Who are you really..." said Harry.

"A friend." said Black Cat. "And, there's more than two superheroes in NYC."

"More?" asked Harry. Black Cat jumped off the roof. "WHO ARE THEY?"

* * *

**There's the sneak peek, please review and thanks**


	19. Sneak Peek of Cross Species

**Here's a sneak peek at _Cross Species. The story before Web of Shadows._**

* * *

**_Chapter1. Mourning._**

* * *

Harry Potter knew that things were going to be different when he put on the suit, but he did it to protect New York City.

After what Lupin did with his serum that Harry made, how could he forgive Lupin? He nearly killed most people in the city.

The most things Harry could do was just move on. Continue life as it was, be Harry Potter, wizard, teenage superhero...

You think: Superhero? That only happens on movies. Harry was bit by a radioactive spider when he visited his friend Ron Weasley at his father's business, Oscorp. After that day Harry formed spider like powers, being able to wall crawl, have spider sense, have super strength, what more could he wish for? Only thing that sucked about it was the things that people thought about him.

Menace, freak, monster. That was just a bit of what people thought of him.

It hurt his feelings that people called him that. But he was a superhero, people thought what they wanted. Harry would show them eventually. One day.

But he wanted to go to school, be a teenager for once.

Harry walked to school that day, and then noticed cops were blocking the school off.

"Why are you blocking the school?" asked Harry.

"The school's been condemned sir, after the events the Lizard did, it's been shut down, there's no more high school until the new one gets built." said Officer Jones.

"The Lizard caused all that?" faked Harry, knowing it because he fought the Lizard inside of the high school.

"Yes, if you notice, there are webs on the walls too, which mean the menace Spider-man was in there too."

"He beat up the Lizard to save people!" said Harry.

"He's a menace. Why would he wear a mask then?" asked Officer Jones.

"To protect his family." said Harry.

"You say it like you know who Spider-man is." said Officer Jones.

"No!" said Harry, and then the officer's scanner went off.

"Urgent call from Ron Weasley, son of owner of Oscorp, somebody's killed his father." said the officer.

"Ron!" said Harry running towards the alley.

"WAIT!" yelled Officer Jones.

Harry ran towards a wall and then launched onto the roof with his web shooters and ripped open his shirt, showing the symbol of his suit. A spider...

* * *

_Please review and thanks. Cross Species will be up after the first chapter of **Web Of Shadows**_


End file.
